Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{t - 9}{3t - 2} = 4$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t - 2$ $ -(t - 9) = 4(3t - 2) $ $-t + 9 = 12t - 8$ $9 = 13t - 8$ $17 = 13t$ $13t = 17$ $t = \dfrac{17}{13}$